La vie ne tient qu'à un fil
by Kagome Uzumaki
Summary: Quand la vérité est découverte et que la vie ne vous semble que plus futile... CECI N'EST PAS UNE DEATHFIC!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Un enfant détesté__  
__Une famille déchirée__  
__Un amour insensé__  
__Une vie désertée_

_

* * *

_

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il destiné à souffrir ? Pourquoi son propre fils ? Je le hais, par sa faute, je suis détesté de tous, personne ne me parle à part pour m'insulter, personne ne veut être en ma compagnie. Je me sens seul, je n'en peux plus, je crois que si ça continue je vais faire une bêtise, mais tant pis, qui le remarquera de toute façon. A l'académie, tout le monde m'ignore, et mes coéquipiers ne sont pas différents d'eux. Sakura n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke, et ce dernier l'ignore. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de me voir, j'ai l'impression d'être venu transparent. A quoi ça sert que je continue, je ne pourrais jamais réaliser mon rêve, car personne en m'accepterai en tant qu'Hokage. Même si je deviens junin, personne ne me fera confiance, et ce sera pareil pour n'importe quel autre métier. A quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour être seul toute sa vie, haïs de tous. Même si je changeais de village, on finirait par découvrir mon secret, et je serais de nouveau seul, alors que ma mort ne chagrinera personne, se sera même le contraire, ils se réjouiront de ne plus avoir à garder un démon qui peut surgir à la moindre saute d'humeur et anéantir tous les villageois.  
Même si j'aime une personne, je suis sûr que cet amour n'est pas réciproque, alors à quoi bon se battre pour que je sois respecté, cela n'arrivera jamais. Autan en finir.  
Je me trouve sur un pont, en bas coule la rivière. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour empêcher ce satané démon de me soigner. Il fait nuit et il pleut, comme si le ciel connaissait ma décision. Je n'ai rencontré personne des les rues. Je me demande si on remarquera ma disparition ? J'en doute. Et je m'en moque. Je les hais tous. Seul Iruka sensei compte pour moi, car il est le seul à m'avoir accepté comme je suis, à m'avoir considéré comme un humain et non un monstre. Désolé sensei, mais je ne peux plus me battre, je ne veux plus avoir à supporter tout ça.  
Je prends une bonne inspiration, j'enjambe la rambarde du pont. J'hésite un peu. Comment être sûr que ça ne loupera pas ? Tant pis, j'y vais quand même. Dernière inspiration, je saute.

... : NARUTO ! NON !

Trop tard, je pénètre dans l'eau gelée. Je n'essaye pas de me débattre. Le courant m'emporte, jusqu'à me cogner contre un rocher. Peu à peu, je sens mon corps s'engourdir, je commence à ne plus rien voir, je sombre... enfin la délivrance... adieu... Hinata...

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre, perdue dans mes pensées. Je m'inquiète pour une certaine personne, elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand on est revenu de mission. Il faut dire que Shino et Kiba ont été assez froid avec lui, et moi j'étais incapable de parler en sa présence, je suis beaucoup trop timide. En plus en arrivant au village, il a encore du subir les regards haineux des habitants. Lorsque nous sommes sortis du bureau de l'Hokage, je pensais qu'il allait aller chercher des ramens, mais il a directement pris le chemin de son appartement.  
J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je m'inquiète de trop, j'ai peur pour lui. Je sorts prendre l'air pour me changer les idées. Je marche en suivant mon instinct, sans avoir de but précis. Quand j'y repense, son regard montrait une profonde tristesse un manque d'amour important et je le comprends, je ne suis pas très aimée dans ma famille, mais lui, tout le village à l'air de le haïr, à part son sensei et l'Hokage, et puis moi, malheureusement je n'arrive jamais à aligner deux mots en sa présence, et je crois que cela le blesse, qu'il prend ça pour un rejet. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise et qu'il continuera à se battre comme il le fait toujours, c'est ce que j'admire le plus chez lui, son courage, le fait qu'il ne désespère jamais. Et aussi que ses rêves se réalisent : se faire respecter de tous et devenir Hokage.  
Alors que je continue à marcher au hasard, je vois une personne sur le pont. Etant assez loin, je ne peux pas voir de qui il s'agit, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, la lune est cachée par les nuages. Je continue mon chemin, en pensant que cette personne est comme moi, qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Soudain, je la vois enjambé la rambarde, je me dirige vers elle en courant, ne voulant pas que cette personne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regrettera plus tard. C'est à ce moment là que les nuages décident de nous laisser enfin voir la lune, et ce que je vis me figea sur place. Ce n'est pas possible... Ça ne peut pas être lui... Jamais il ne ferait cela... Pas après tous ses efforts...

Hinata : NARUTO ! NON !

Trop tard, il vient de plonger. Je me précipite vers le fleuve et y plonge sans hésitation. Je le cherche mais ne le vois pas. Je commence à paniquer. Je remonte à la surface afin d'activer mon Byakugan pour le localiser, il est en dessous du pont, son niveau de chakra est très faible. Je me dirige vers lui, plonge afin de le sortir de là, c'est mauvais signe, il à l'air évanouie. Je refais surface et le traîne jusqu'à la rive.  
Oh non, je sens à peine son pouls. Ne connaissant pas les premiers soins, je décide de ne pas faire de bêtise et de l'emmener à l'hôpital, qui est au bout de la rue. Je le mets donc sur mon dos et cours jusqu'aux urgences. Je le dépose sur un brancard, il est tout de suite pris en charge par des médecins. On me donne ensuite une serviette afin que je me réchauffe.  
Je vais vers les toilettes, afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage car je suis aussi pâle qu'un Uchiwa. Je respire profondément afin de me calmer durant quelques minutes. Je me dirige ensuite vers le hall afin de trouver un téléphone, j'estime qu'Iruka, en tant que père adoptif, doit être prévenu.

Hinata: Iruka-sensei?  
Iruka: Hinata? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure?  
Hinata : C'est Naruto...

Je lui raconte ce qui est arrivé et que pour le moment les médecins sont toujours en train de s'occuper de lui. Il me dit qu'il arrive le plus vite possible. Je vais m'asseoir dans le hall en l'attendant. Les minutes passent, je ne l'entends pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler, car j'ai commencé à pleurer, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Les secondes passent, puis les minutes... Je fini par m'endormir, Iruka me remettant de temps en temps ma couverture correctement afin que je n'attrape pas froid.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que j'espère voir tes yeux. Les médecins nous ont dit que ton coma, s'il se prolongeait, serait définitif. Mais je ne veux pas y croire, je sais que tu vas te réveiller, je ne baisserais pas les bras, comme tu me l'as appris. Je sens que si tu t'en vas, une partie de moi s'en ira avec toi. Ton départ est inimaginable pour moi. L'Hokage ne m'envoie plus en mission, il sait très bien que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que toi. Je passe mes nuits et mes journées à ton chevet, bien que mes parents et Neji aient essayé de m'en dissuader. Je me fiche de me faire chasser de ma famille pour ça, il ne compte pas par rapport à toi. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner et aussi je veux te montrer que tu n'es plus seul, et que tu ne le seras plus jamais. S'il te plait Naruto, réveille-toi.

Hinata : Je t'aime Naruto, ne part pas, je t'en prie.

* * *

Tout est blanc autour de moi, je sens que tout mon corps est engourdi, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien. Est-ce que tout ce blanc signifie que je suis mort ? Que j'ai rejoint les anges au paradis ? Cela ne me semble pas possible, je ne mérite pas le paradis, je devrais plutôt aller en enfer. La bonne question est donc : Où suis-je ? La seule chose que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un a tenté de me sauver, mais j'avais déjà sombré dans l'inconscience. J'espère que cette personne ne regrettera pas mon geste.  
L'endroit où je suis est calme, je n'entends que des pleurs, mais ils semblent lointains, comme s'ils étaient à plusieurs kilomètres de moi. Qui peut bien pleurer et pourquoi ? J'essaye de bouger afin de trouver d'où proviennent ces pleurs, mais je n'y arrive pas, mon corps refuse de bouger. Quelques minutes après, ou bien quelques heures, je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, les pleurs s'arrêtèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit maintenant. J'eu l'impression que ce silence dura plusieurs jours, mais il a très bien pu durer plusieurs semaines, puis les pleurs recommencèrent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mes ils me transperçaient le cœur, comme s'ils m'étaient destinés. Ils s'arrêtèrent comme la première fois, mais s'ensuivit une phrase qui me fit comprendre la raison de ces pleurs...

... : Je t'aime Naruto, ne part pas, je t'en prie.

Je reconnaissais cette voix, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, cela n'était pas possible. Pourtant c'était bien elle, elle qui pleurais par ma faute, elle qui souffrait à cause de moi, la seule personne que j'aime plus que ma vie. Ce que je croyais impossible, c'est que ce sentiment soit réciproque...  
Il faut que je revienne, je ne veux plus l'entendre souffrir, je dois me réveiller. Pour une fois, satané renard, rend moi service en m'aidant. Je retrouve enfin mon véritable caractère : ne jamais abandonner. Je tente de me sortir de ce coma, car je ne suis pas mort, j'en suis convaincu, sinon comment pourrais-je l'entendre _elle_? Le bijuu se décide enfin à agir, je me sens de moins en moins engourdi. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne peux pas encore, mon corps ne répond pas complètement. J'attends quelques secondes puis réessaye. Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à les entrouvrir légèrement, juste assez pour constater que je suis à l'hôpital. Je referme les yeux, puis les ouvrent de nouveau. Je refais cela plusieurs, jusqu'à réussir à les ouvrir entièrement. Je regarde autour de moi, et aperçois la personne à laquelle je pensais. Elle s'est endormit, j'attends donc qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même, car elle n'a pas du dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps à en juger les poches qu'elle a sous les yeux. Je reste éveillé le plus longtemps possible, mais le sommeil fini par me gagner à mon tour.

* * *

Je me réveille, je suis toujours à l'hôpital, au chevet de mon homme. Une infirmière est en train de vérifier sa tension et sa température, puis appelle le médecin. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Je me lève et demande s'il y a un problème. On me répond qu'il faut d'abord vérifier, et on me prie de bien vouloir attendre dans le couloir la fin des examens. Je mis rend de suit, en priant Kami-sama que rien de grave n'arrive à Naruto.  
Le médecin prend son pouls, reprend sa tension... Pendant qu'il fait cela, je n'ai pas quitté un seul instant le visage de Naruto. J'avais cru apercevoir un léger mouvement quand on lui a posé le stéthoscope sur le torse. Quelques secondes après, il ouvre légèrement les paupières, encore endormi. Je me précipite dans sa chambre afin de vérifier que je ne rêve pas. Il est enfin réveillé, merci Kami-sama. Je me remets à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci de joie. J'attends que le médecin et l'infirmière quitte la chambre pour m'approcher de lui.

* * *

J'ai senti quelque chose de froid, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Quelques secondes après, Hinata entrait dans la chambre, et se remit à pleurer. Cela me blessa. Je ne voulais pas la voir comme ça, elle ne mérite pas d'être triste par ma faute. Une fois le personnel soignant parti, elle s'approche de moi. Je tente de parler mais une boule dans ma gorge m'en empêche, je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état, surtout en sachant que c'est à cause de moi.

Hinata : Naruto...

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, juste à côté de moi, et me souris. Je me rends alors compte que les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues sont du à sa joie. Mais je me souviens quand même de ceux que j'entendais en étant dans le coma. A ce souvenir, je baisse la tête, ne méritant pas qu'Hinata me sourit. Je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux après le mal que je lui ai fait.

Naruto : Je suis désolée Hinata...

La boule est passée, je me mets moi aussi à pleurer, résultat de mon sentiment de culpabilité, et de la haine que j'endure tous les jours. Je me sens minable, incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux, de ne pas souffrir mon entourage. Mais je me suis fais une promesse : ne jamais abandonner. Je l'ai rompu une fois, ce qui a chagriné une personne chère à mon cœur, je ne recommencerais pas.

Naruto : Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été con, jamais je n'aurais du le faire. Si j'avais su que cela te blesserai ainsi, je n'aur...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase, Hinata m'ayant interrompu en m'embrassant. Ses lèvres avaient un goût amer du aux larmes, mais elles étaient douces. Je me ressaisis, et lui rendis son baiser. J'aurais souhaité rester ainsi toute ma vie, mais le manque d'oxygène nous obligeât à le rompre.

Naruto et Hinata : Hinata / Naruto  
Naruto et Hinata : Je t'aime

Ce fut le premier pas vers ma nouvelle vie, une vie heureuse et sans haine. Je recommençai à me battre pour mon rêve. Maintenant que ma vie a changé, je peux te pardonner et je comprends désormais pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi : j'ai hérité de ta ténacité. Je n'abandonnerai plus jamais. Merci, papa.

* * *

_Un enfant aimé__  
__Une famille réconciliée__  
__Un amour partagé__  
__Une vie retrouvée_


End file.
